Minimum Side
by MiniFlier
Summary: There are other flocks. And now one of them has been deployed to take down Max's flock. Will they succeed? Will they fail?


Leo flies freely in the sky, her gorgeous feathey wing unfurled freely in the sky. Her long, ice colored hair whips around her face, but does not tangle. She's dressed in a white hoodie and black shorts and pink thigh high socks. One of her eyes is bright pink and the other one is dark brown. She's sensitive about her weird eyes. She's way up in the sky. She gazes up at the sun which is much higher up in the sky. Suddenly she remembered that her friend Angel had gotten shot earlier. "Hey Angle, are you okay?"

"No gurl, I got my ass shot. Why am I even flying right now. I can't believe you even asked that question... fuck this shit... god my arm hurts." He said, sure that all this was happening because he was black. Something he was certain off, because a certain someone always rreferred to him as her 'dark angel'.

"But we heal super fast. OH, no, maybe the bullets are poisiioned." Leo frowned worriedly. Her pink eye and her brown eye both narrowed in worry as she flew. "I mean, you healed up really fast when your wings got cut off, but you can still fly because that's your power."

"Why do you keep telling me stuff like it didn't happen to me? I was there when they cut off my goddamn wings, I was there when I got shot? Do you like reminding me of my trauma? Do you like seeing me upset?"

"Oh no Angel, it's just that after I got a concussion I need to remind myself of what's real. Leo's pink eye and her brown eye both opened worridly. "But your wound is still bleeding. I think the bullets are poisioned. What should we do Pub?"

"Oh no, this is a problem that my snacks can't fix." Said Pud. We should go to the Rite Aid or something." Leo didn't have to respond as Angel began yelling.

"We can't just go to the rite aid. Bej and those other white folk will get us, and then we will be caught... besides... I don't 'feel' poisned".

"I mean we could just fold up our wings and go in the rite aid. You don't even have wings Angel, it'll be fine."

"OH man, Bej is Jeb's evil twin." said Leo. "She's so bad. And Pub, you just want to go to the rite aid to get more snacks, haha, don't you?"

"Yeah I'm hungry, but also they have bandaids" Pub said.

"Man, Band aids don't fix bullet holes" Said Angel indignantly.

"Yeah but doctors work their." "maybe they can help you, Angel. And since you don't have any wings because they were cut out, you won't attract extra attention!" Leo looped excitedly in the air and then sped off to rite aid.

"It almost makes it kind of pointless that you're on the run... since... there really isn't anything to distinguish you and a regular human apart...besides the flying part...maybe you should just stop that..."

Pub pointed out as he too sped off to the rite aid.

Once at the right aid, Pub went inside to get 'Pub snacks', while Angel went to the pharmacy to ask about bullet holes. Leo waited out side... She sensed that danger could be near by. Little did she know that danger lerked near by, in the form of 'White Jacob'. Her wings twitched.

White Jacob was Ari's twin brother, but he had white hair and he was a vampire. He was at the Rite Aid. He was so beautiful. There was a slight romantic tension between Leo and White Jacob. The kind you could cut with a knife. Leo snarled at him. "I didn't know they let Marker's out of the school White Jacob."

"What does that even mean Leo?" "Whatever, I'm not even here for you...at least not now. I'm here for the 75 percent off christmas candy..."

"Hey Leo! I got Pud snacks... And look what I have" Pud came out of the store with bags full of Christmas candy. "I got the last of it"

"YOU, LITTLE CHICKEN SHIT!" screamed White Jacob. It was a vampire scream and it made the sun burn everyone for a second. "Ouch" said everyone. White Jacob was so enraged that he tore the door off the rite aid and hurled it. It was going to hit a rite aid shopper but Angel came out with his bainaids and gaze and a pamhplet on how not to get shot and it hit him instead. "FUUUCK" said Angel .

The battle began, and poison by groove coverage played in the backround. Pub fluttered up a tree and carefully hid his rite aid purchases where they would be safe. Leo roared because she was strong like a lion (with wings) and then she ran up and she dropkicked White Jacob in his rippled muscular stomach.

White Jacob grabbed Leo's ankle. He swung her like a rope and into the pile of broken door... a pile that also contained Angel. With Leo and Angel decomissioned, and Pub unable to do much of anything, it seemed that White Jacob would win. Suddenly, he realized he was a vampire...he did not not take into account that 'everyone' had also meant him, especially him, because he was a vampire. He screamed in agongy and ran into the rite aid to look for extra strength sunblock and sunglasses. If they did not have that stuff, he would loiter and pretend to browse until the nightime.

"Oh man, that was suuuuper anticlmatic" said a voice from the sky. Suddenly, another winged person fluttered down. His wings were pure white. "Pale!" Pud said greatfully. "But where is-"

He was cut off, as Gleeta aslo appeared from the sky. "We did not even get to save the day" Gleeta frowned. Pale and Gleeta were identical, with black hair with blond streaks, and blue and green eyes, except Gleeta's wings were dark black. They were dressed in matching ripped black pants and big black hoodies with the sleeves cut out.

"Like I would let you get the Glory" Leo said competitively, yet with a hint of flirtation, The romantic tension between Leo and the twins could be cut with a knife...

"I had this under control" "Yea, Leo was bad ass" Said Pub.

"My favorite part...WAS WHEN SOMEONE HELPED ME OUT FROM UNDER THIS GOD DAMN DOOR" Yelled Angel.

"I can do that, my lovley Dark Angel." said yet another voice from the sky. Suddenly the sixth member of their flock, Karthika appeared. She floated gently down to Angel and hurled the door off him. It hit a car. She lifted angel tenderly to his feet, and she kissed his hand. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes you frisky racist, goddamn why does everyone ask me that when they know the answer?"

"I call you dark angel because you're mysterious. We still don't know why they cut off your wings.

"I mean, I could just tell you..."

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM FOR WHEN THEY CUT OFF YOUR LOVELY WINGS! I will kill them. I will pulp them up and then I will bottle them as raw juice and I will sell them to their parents for 8.99 for a six ounce bottle." ranted Karthika.

"Yeah your past is even more of a mystery than ours." mused everyone.

"Forget it, you aren't gonna listen to me anyway"

Pub fluttered down from the trees. "We should leave before the insurance police come for that car." He said seriously.

"Oh yeah, we should. Do you have your bags?" said Leo. She was their leader, and she took care of them. Just ask Angel.

From the ether, The three new companions pulled out their bags. "All set for travel" Said Pale winking at Leo.

"I too have my bags." said Pub, pointing to both his rite aid bags and his backpack. Angel frowned. He did not have a bag.

"Where did yall find time to get bags?... Have you always had those?... Never mind..."

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh no Angel, when they said they would give us our freedom if we found the alpha flock, and we decided to hunt down Max and the others for our freedom. then we all cut out our trackers so we could operate solo and healed up using our stregth and we left. we all packed bags. Why didn't you pack a bag?"

"I'm sorry how forgetful of me? I must have forgotten between the getting shot by poison gun, and having my wings ripped off, and getting crushed by a rite aid door" Suddenly Angel was feeling very poisoned. "Oh no!" yelled Leo as Angel tumbled back down onto the rite aid door.

End of Chapter oNe

Authors notes: Haha all credit for Angel's diaolge goes to my friend Alex Angel is his OC. I hope you liked it. Also I forgot to describe what Pub looks like he is chubby with dark eyes and hair and he loves Pub Snacks.


End file.
